


Skin and bones

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PG, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Skin and bones

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitr** e : Skin and bones  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : PG  
 **Genre**  : romance  
 **Note :**  « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

3\. Skin and bones

Kurt pousse la porte du cabinet de kinésithérapie comme tous les vendredis depuis deux mois. Sur le panneau de verre se trouve un avertissement qu'il a fini par connaître par cœur : Merci de ne pas pousser la porte, elle sait très bien se fermer toute seule.

Il s'assoit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente et baisse légèrement le son de son i-pod pour pouvoir entendre les pas du kinésithérapeute lorsqu'il viendra le chercher.

Le docteur Fink ne paye pas de mine avec sa petite tête de gobelin et son manque de dents mais c'est un excellent professionnel.

Lorsque Kurt s'était blessé au genou au cours d'une répétition, il avait été dévasté. Ses ligaments avaient été tellement endommagés qu'il avait du passer sur la table d'opération et on lui avait alors dit sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais danser comme avant. Kurt se rappelle avoir sentit son cœur se briser juste avant de prendre un presse papier sur le bureau du cabinet pour l'envoyer à la tête du médecin.

Il avait changé de chirurgien et fait jouer les relations de Rachel pour ne pas perdre sa place au théâtre pendant le temps de sa récupération. On lui avait accordé six mois.

Kurt avait ensuite déniché le docteur Fink en consultant tout bêtement l'annuaire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait été tenté de faire demi-tour, mais il en avait été immédiatement dissuadé lorsqu'il avait vu un vieux monsieur sauter à cloche pieds, frais comme un gardon. Le docteur Fink avait ensuite jeté à œil à son genou et à ses radios avant de simplement lui tapoter la cuisse et de lui dire : « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a que six mois devant nous, il va falloir se mettre au boulot. ». S'en était suivi une séance de pure torture avec des levés de poids, un massage extrêmement douloureux et un passage sous des électrodes. Kurt avait cru mourir. Mais il en faut bien plus pour lui faire peur que quelques courbatures.

Après deux mois d'exercices intensifs, Kurt a récupéré une partie de sa mobilité et peut désormais se déplacer sans béquilles. Son boitement est à peine visible et le docteur Fink lui a assuré que ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Il n'a pas le droit de recommencer à danser pour l'instant mais cela ne devrait plus être très long avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre les étirements et faire un peu de yoga pour retrouver son équilibre. Rachel lui a déjà fait un plan d'entrainement avec graphiques. Elle se charge également de tous ses repas avec un régime soit disant conçu spécifiquement pour récupérer l'usage de ses ligaments. Kurt n'est pas vraiment sûr de l'efficacité du jus de concombre, mais il serait prêt à sacrifier un poulet sur la place publique pour danser à nouveau le plus vite possible, donc il se dit que ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal et si cela met un peu plus de chances de son côtés et bien, ce ne sera pas perdu.

L'attente est un peu plus longue aujourd'hui, mais il peut entendre derrière la porte les bavardages des autres patients et suppose donc qu'il n'y a pour l'instant pas assez de place. Cela arrive de temps en temps car il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure de rendez-vous fixe.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes la porte finit par s'ouvrir et… Ce n'est définitivement pas le docteur Fink. Un jeune homme se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il porte un pantalon rouge, un polo noir et un petit nœud papillon (Kurt approuve en aparté).

« Vous n'êtes pas le docteur Fink. », remarque-t-il fermement, bien décidé à souligner l'évidence.

L'inconnu frotte l'arrière de sa tête, gêné.

« Cela fait approximativement cinquante fois que l'on me fait cette remarque depuis mercredi, répond-il toujours en souriant. Et, non, je ne suis pas le docteur Fink. Il a eu un accident de voiture et je le remplace, le temps qu'il revienne de cure. »

Kurt blanchit.

« Un accident de voiture ?! Il va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Il a quelques côtes cassées et surtout un bras cassé net en deux endroits, ce qui l'empêche évidemment d'exercer.

\- Oh.

\- Et vous savez quand il rentrera de cure ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment le dire. Probablement pas avant plusieurs mois. »

Plusieurs mois. C'est énorme. Il ne lui en reste que quatre pour récupérer toute sa mobilité.

« Je ne peux pas attendre tout ce temps ? », balbutie-t-il en s'accrochant à son sac comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'inconnu hausse un sourcil et semble se retenir de rire avant de lui répondre.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Je suis Blaine. »

Il lui tend la main et Kurt la saisit pour la serrer brièvement.

« Kurt.

\- Ah. Kurt Hummel ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Arthur m'a laissé un dossier. Venez, suivez-moi. »

Blaine mène Kurt au petit bureau du docteur Fink et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Kurt n'y a mis les pieds qu'une seule fois, mais il se souvient bien que ce n'était pas aussi organisé. Blaine suit son regard et sourit encore une fois décidément, c'est un être extrêmement souriant.

« Arthuret moi n'avons pas la même façon de travailler. Lorsqu'il reviendra, je suis sûr qu'il claquera de la langue en voyant le désordre que j'ai mis dans ses affaires. »

Kurt hausse les sourcils.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt le contraire.

\- Ha ! Peut-être, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas mon bureau et je sais de source sûre que le désordre d'Arthur est extrêmement organisé. »

Ce qui est tout à fait logique finalement.

« Bien, je vois en relisant votre dossier que vous avez été opéré des ligaments, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Il y a deux mois.

\- Exact, exact. Et vous êtes danseur ?

\- Oh, non. Ou du moins pas que. Broadway. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminent.

« J'adore Broadway ! Dans quelle comédie musicale aviez-vous un rôle ? »

Kurt est plutôt surpris par l'enthousiasme de Blaine, mais celui-ci est plutôt communicatif.

«  _Book of Mormon_  a été celle qui a rencontré le plus de succès. Elle nous a permis de monter une version moderne d' _Hairspray._ Nous en étions aux prémices de la conception lorsque je me suis blessé.

\- Pour quel rôle vous entrainiez vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Oh, pas du tout ! J'avais obtenu le rôle de Link.

\- Félicitation ! »

Il y a une vraie lueur d'intérêt et de respect dans les yeux de Blaine et Kurt est rapidement en train de revoir son jugement sur lui.

« Vous aimez Broadway ? »

Blaine hoche la tête vivement.

« J'ai été à Tish avant de changer de projet professionnel. »

Tish ? C'est une des meilleures écoles de musique du pays. Changer de voie en étant admis à Tish est loin d'être commun.

« A mon tour d'être indiscret peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? »

Blaine dégage alors légèrement son polo de son cou et Kurt peu voir une longue cicatrice partir vers son épaule. Elle est blanche et presqu'invisible pour un œil non exercé.

« J'ai moi aussi été blessé dans un accident et immobilisé plusieurs mois. J'ai failli y laisser mon bras. J'en ai encore des séquelles malheureusement et je ne peux plus jouer d'un instrument aussi bien qu'avant. »

Le visage de Kurt s'obscurcit. Cela sonne un peu trop familier pour être confortable. Blaine semble s'en apercevoir et secoue vivement la tête.

« Oh, non, non ! Pas la peine de se sentir triste pour ça ! C'était il y a longtemps. La personne qui m'a permis de m'en sortir a été Arthur Fink. Sans lui je serais sûrement handicapé. Il n'a pas renoncé alors que l'on m'avait dit que je ne récupérerai jamais l'usage de mon bras. Il m'a accompagné à travers toute la série d'opérations et il m'a poussé, poussé et poussé encore plus, alors que j'étais plusieurs fois sur le point de tout laisser tomber. C'est de là que vient ma vocation. J'ai eu envie de faire pour les autres ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. »

C'est une jolie histoire et Kurt sent son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Ce Blaine n'est peut-être pas le docteur Fink, mais il semble partager plusieurs de ses méthodes.

« Il me reste quatre mois pour retrouver la souplesse de ma jambe. Je perdrai le rôle si je ne suis pas sur pieds d'ici là et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre. »

Son ton se fait alors un peu plus suppliant.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible ? Le docteur Fink avait l'air de le croire. »

Blaine jette un coup d'œil aux radios et à l'IRM qui se trouvent dans son dossier avant de hocher la tête d'un air concentré.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Arthur. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais si vous ne lâchez pas, je pense qu'on peut y arriver. »

Kurt acquiesce résolument.

« Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra.

\- Très bien ! C'est le bon état d'esprit ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre en cabine, je vais faire un état des lieux pour voir ce que nous allons travailler en premier.

\- Okay. »

Blaine le mène à une des petites cabines individuelles situées derrière la salle commune d'exercice.

« Bonjour Madame Prime, salue-t-il en l'apercevant sur une des tables. Madame Prime a ses rendez-vous aux mêmes heures que Kurt et ils ont fini par bien se connaître tous les deux.

\- Bonjour mon garçon ! En cabine aujourd'hui ? Vous allez me manquer, c'est silencieux ici sans votre vocabulaire coloré.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous m'entendrez quand même. »

Kurt ne va que rarement dans un box. Le docteur Fink ne l'y mène que lorsque son genou lui fait mal ou qu'il montre un gonflement. Il le masse alors avant d'appliquer des électrodes puis un jet d'air froid.

« Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer, demande Blaine en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser le vouvoiement. »

Kurt acquiesce et s'allonge après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

« Le docteur Fink ne vouvoie pas non plus.

\- Je sais, c'est de lui que je le tiens. D'ailleurs, tu l'appelles docteur Fink, mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- L'appeler Monsieur ne me paraît pas naturel. Il soigne les gens, non ? Et bien pour moi cela revient à dire qu'il est docteur, même si la kinésithérapie n'entre pas dans cette catégorie.

\- Ca se tient. Beaucoup de gens l'appellent docteur Fink de toute façon. L'erreur est courante. »

Blaine incline la tête de table pour la ramener à la verticale et créer un ainsi un angle droit avec le corps principal. Kurt s'y adosse et attend que Blaine lui donne une instruction.

« Bien, je voudrais que tu plies ta jambe droite et que tu la ramènes doucement vers toi.

\- Okay. »

C'est un exercice dont il a l'habitude. Il a même déjà commencé à le faire avec des poids.

Kurt s'exécute et plie la jambe au maximum pour la ramener vers sa poitrine, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la douleur devient insupportable. Ses mains se crispent sur le papier recouvrant la table d'examen et il sent la sueur poindre à la racine de ses cheveux.

Putain ça fait mal.

« Kurt, stop. Cela ne sert à rien d'y aller trop fort. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal comme ça. »

Kurt hoche la tête et essaye tant bien que mal de décrisper sa mâchoire et de relâcher son genou pour faire reprendre à sa jambe une position horizontale.

« Je sais. Ca me frustre de voir tous ces centimètres qui séparent mon mollet de ma cuisse… »

Blaine le regarde avec compréhension et Kurt lui est reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaire. La jambe de Kurt tremble légèrement encore sous le choc de l'effort et Blaine pose immédiatement ses mains sur la zone douloureuse. Il a des paumes larges et de longs doigts, remarque Kurt en le regardant faire. Il travaille avec précision et concentration. Kurt comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi le docteur Fink lui a donné la permanence de son cabinet en son absence.

Les pressions sur son genou sont douloureuses au début et Kurt se crispe plusieurs fois en laissant échapper de petites respirations rapides. Petit à petit cependant, la douleur se diffuse jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« Wow ! Comment vous… enfin, je veux dire, tu. Comment tu as fait ça ? »

Blaine agite ces doigts avec un grand sourire.

« Magie. »

Il masse encore son genou douloureux quelques secondes avant d'incliner la table et de lui demander de se retourner.

« Tu as déjà du faire cet exercice. Mets-toi sur le ventre et laisse-moi te fixer des poids à la cheville. Tu vas les tirer grâce à la poulie en pliant la jambe vers l'arrière. Ca me permettra de mesurer ce qu'il nous reste à travailler. »

Kurt acquiesce et s'allonge pour laisser Blaine équiper son pied de l'espèce de chaussure hideuse à laquelle il fixe une extrémité de la poulie avant d'attacher les poids à l'autre bout. Aussitôt Kurt grimace. Ca tire. Ca tire bien plus que d'habitude.

« Ce sont des poids plus lourd que d'habitude ? »

Blaine fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Ou en tout cas pas si j'en crois le dossier que Monsieur Fink m'a laissé. »

Kurt se sent blanchir.

« … J'ai régressé ?

\- Hum. »

Blaine ne lui répond pas. Il s'approche et mesure consciencieusement l'espace entre son pied et le haut de sa cuisse, avant de détacher les poids et de remonter le dossier mobile de la table pour que Kurt puisse s'y adosser.

« Je ne dirais pas ça, déclare-t-il finalement et Kurt se détend aussitôt. Tu plies mieux que la dernière fois, même s'il reste encore du travail. Ce qui n'est pas normal par contre, c'est que cela te fasse mal. Tu veux bien retirer ton pantalon s'il te plaît ? »

Kurt se sent absurdement rougir. Ce n'est pourtant pas inhabituel. Il a l'habitude maintenant de montrer ses jambes et son hideuse cicatrice à son kinésithérapeute. Mais, Blaine l'intimide. En quelque sorte. Cela est sûrement du au fait qu'ils ont à priori presque le même âge. Sans compter que Blaine est loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

_Oh non, non, non. Kurt, arrête ça tout de suite ! Ne commence pas à fantasmer sur ton nouveau kiné que tu ne connais que depuis quinze minutes._

En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si Blaine est tout en sourires, en regards et… en biceps. Parce que Blaine a des biceps. Tout le monde à des biceps, mais ceux de Blaine sont dignes d'un grand intérêt et d'une étude plus poussée. Juste assez pour tendre les manches de son polo et accentuer ses larges épaules qui contrastent avec sa taille qui…

_Kurt. Arrête. Arrête tout de suite !_

Pour se donner une contenance, Kurt se concentre sur son pantalon qu'il déboutonne rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive à mi-cuisse qu'il se retrouve face à un problème.

_Oh non._

Le pantalon est peut-être un peu trop près du corps et son genou est maintenant trop douloureux pour qu'il arrive à l'enlever sans aide.

Bon, Kurt Hummel se laissera pas décontenancer par un problème de ce type. Il est au dessus de ça. Il a vomi sur les chaussures de Rachel à son réveil d'opération à cause des effets secondaires de l'anesthésie. Demander de l'aide pour enlever un pantalon n'est rien à côté de ça. Rien du tout.

« Hum. »

Kurt se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais tache de garder un visage neutre.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide je pense. Mon genou refuse de se plier assez. »

Blaine se retourne et hoche la tête rapidement.

« Bien sûr ! Tend les jambes sur la table et soulève légèrement le bassin. Je vais te débarrasser en un rien de temps.

_Ce n'est pas mortifiant. Tout cela est absolument professionnel. Kurt n'a pas à avoir honte. Pas du tout._

C'est alors qu'il sent les doigts chauds de Blaine sur la peau de sa cuisse et… Oh. Il a un problème d'un autre type maintenant. Sentir les mains de Blaine sur une couche de vêtements est une chose, mais les sentir sur sa peau en est clairement une autre.

_Ne pas avoir d'érection inadéquate. Ne pas avoir d'érection inadéquate. Penser à quelque chose de dégoutant. Rachel et Finn. Rachel et Finn et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre de Rachel l'autre jour. Ew. Ew ew ew._

« Pardon ? »

Ah. Kurt a du laisser échapper une partie du fouillis de ses pensées.

« Oh, non, rien, je repensais à quelque chose. »

Il remarque alors que Blaine a fini de lui enlever son pantalon et qu'il l'a plié délicatement pour le poser sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la petite pièce.

« Merci.

\- Pas de problème. Bon, voyons ce genou maintenant. Il est rouge et légèrement gonflé au niveau de la cicatrice. Je vais le manipuler doucement. Dis-moi lorsque ça te fait mal.»

Kurt acquiesce et regarde Blaine procéder lentement avec des mains sûres et fermes. La douleur latente l'empêche d'avoir des pensées inappropriées et il peut simplement se concentrer sur la pression exercée sur son articulation. Blaine sent rapidement quels sont les endroits sensibles - souvent même avant que Kurt ne le lui dise - et après quelques minutes d'examens supplémentaires, il repose délicatement sa jambe sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu t'es servi de ton genou d'une manière inhabituelle ces derniers temps. »

Kurt réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

« J'ai essayé quelques postures de yoga hier. »

Rien de bien méchant cependant.

« Quel type ?

\- Quatre saluts au soleil enchaînés. C'est quelque chose que je faisais chaque mâtin avant l'opération. »

Blaine fait claquer sa langue.

« Et je suppose que tu as eu mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hausse les épaules.

« C'est normal d'avoir mal après une longue pose. L'enchainement des postures du salut au soleil sollicite tous les muscles frontaux.

\- Mais ça c'était avant l'opération. Tu joues maintenant avec toute une articulation fragile. Et je ne parle pas seulement des ligaments. Tes tendons, tes cartilages… Tout a souffert de ta chute. Même tes muscles ont soufferts de la période d'immobilisation. Les ligaments sont la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais il n'y a pas qu'à eux que tu dois faire attention. »

Son doigt parcourt légèrement sa cicatrice et Kurt se sent rougir.

« En reprenant une activité physique sans l'aval de ton kinésithérapeute tu mets en danger tout le travail déjà accompli. Il suffit d'un faux mouvement et tu peux te blesser à nouveau. Normalement, la reprise d'une activité de ce type se fait seulement à partir du quatrième mois postopératoire. »

Le ton de Blaine n'est pas paternaliste, mais sincèrement concerné et c'est sans doute cela qui lui fait baisser la tête, contrit comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Blaine semble s'en apercevoir car il lui tape légèrement sur la cuisse pour lui faire relever les yeux.

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois-ci. L'articulation a été un peu trop sollicitée, mais rien de bien méchant. Je vais la masser et projeter ensuite du froid dessus pour la faire dégonfler. Tu pourras d'ailleurs continuer chez toi en mettant sur ton genou un paquet de petits pois surgelés s'il est toujours rouge. »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Okay. »

Il est un peu dépité tout de même. La veille lui avait semblé un tel pas en avant… Un petit peu comme s'il avait déjà retrouvé un soupçon de souplesse. Il est cependant sorti de ses pensées moroses lorsque Blaine appuie sur un point particulièrement sensible de sa rotule.

« Aouch !

\- Désolé. »

Blaine ne semble pas désolé du tout, mais en même temps lorsqu'il le torturait le docteur Fink n'avait jamais l'air désolé non plus.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de faire des acrobaties, demande-moi, je te montrerai quelques postures sans risques. »

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la proposition, un petit peu excité malgré lui de pouvoir commencer à bouger à nouveau.

« Merci !

\- De rien. A ce propos, est-ce que tu as une gymball ? »

* * *

Une « gymball » découvre Kurt, est un gros ballon rempli d'air, très utile pour les étirements en douceur. Il en achète une immédiatement après avoir vu de quoi il s'agit. Il brûle d'envie de l'essayer et de tenter les postures détaillées sur le manuel, mais il n'en fait rien, attendant patiemment de revoir Blaine pour qu'il lui montre comment s'en servir tout en ménageant son genou.

Rachel quant à elle est ravie de cette nouvelle addition à leur intérieur. Elle a déjà essayé quasiment toutes les poses du manuel et Kurt sait de source sûre qu'elle est en train d'en chercher d'autres sur Internet.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, Kurt se serait plutôt vu avec un jeu d'écharpes suspendues dans son salon, plutôt que propriétaire d'une gymball turquoise, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu n'en rester que des roses.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Blaine décide de rapprocher les séances afin de travailler plus régulièrement et plus rapidement. Kurt accepte facilement. Après tout, il n'a plus grand chose à faire de ses journées et il a besoin de se changer les idées plutôt que de penser comment son absence de salaire va lui permettre de payer le loyer (il a de l'argent de côté et une compensation pour accident du travail, mais cela ne durera plus bien longtemps).

Blaine est aussi semblable au docteur Fink qu'il peut en être différent. Kurt le voit maintenant trois fois par semaine et il ne peut pas dire que cette fréquence lui déplaise et après deux semaines il reconnait sans peine avoir un crush sur son kinésithérapeute. Mais, cela ne veut rien dire. Personne n'est obligé de concrétiser un crush. Un crush est fait pour être observé de loin.

N'est-ce pas ?

Kurt ne sait même pas si Blaine est gay. Il a bien une intuition, mais Kurt n'est pas connu pour avoir des intuitions particulièrement sûres.

Le plus dur est certainement d'empêcher son visage de le trahir à chaque fois que Blaine pose ses mains sur lui. Parfois Kurt à l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Ils ont commencé à faire travailler les muscles de sa cuisse et les doigts de Blaine massent souvent à des endroits qui ne l'aident pas à garder le contrôle de ses réactions. Le visuel de Finn et Rachel ne l'aide plus maintenant et il est obligé de recourir à des images qui le traumatisent pour toute la semaine.

Bref, garder son crush sous contrôle n'est pas forcément aussi facile qu'il l'avait escompté.

Certainement pas en tout cas lorsque Blaine lui montre comment utiliser la gymball pour s'assouplir et étirer ses muscles. Cet exercice fait se contracter aussi bien ses biceps que ses abdominaux et fait également ressortir un tendon au niveau de son cou et…

Tout cela est en train rapidement de devenir un vrai problème.

« Ca va ? Ca ne te semble pas trop dur

\- Non. Non. Pas du tout. Pas dur du tout. »

Kurt est déjà content d'arriver à prononcer un bout de phrase ayant un semblant de cohérence.

« Okay. Je te laisse faire vingt relevés. Quand tu auras fini, tu feras un peu de mur.

\- Urgh. »

Faire « un peu de mur » consiste à s'adosser à un mur, descendre en position de chaise, se mettre sur la pointe d'un pied et ramener l'autre jambe sur le genou fléchi. C'est de la torture.

Blaine lui frotte le bras, sûrement sans se rendre compte de son geste.

« Si je te fais faire ça, c'est que tu es en bonne voie. »

Kurt acquiesce. Ce que dit Blaine est vrai, même si ça n'en rend pas l'exercice plus agréable.

« Je sais… Je râle pour le plaisir de râler. »

Blaine lui sourit et quitte la pièce pour aller rejoindre un autre patient dans un box.

Utiliser la gymball se révèle plaisant et sans douleur particulière, ce qui est encourageant. Il fait ses vingt relevés rapidement et enchaine avec vingt de plus juste pour retarder le moment où il devra utiliser le mur.

« Il est séduisant n'est-ce pas, le docteur Blaine ? »

Tous les patients l'appelle docteur Blaine.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire Madame Prime, répond Kurt en rougissant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bernadette.

\- Et bien,  _Bernadette_ , je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

\- Mon garçon, j'ai 82 ans et crois-moi, je sais reconnaître un regard comme le tien. Gérard me regardait comme ça aussi. »

Ew… C'est un visuel dont Kurt se serait bien passé. Il est tout à fait incapable d'imaginer Madame Prime jeune.

« …

\- On dirait une collégienne. Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à prendre un verre. Deux si charmants jeunes gens comme vous…

\- Bernadette ! »

Kurt fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil vers la porte, légèrement paniqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est dans la cabine du fond. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Rien du tout ! … Je ne sais même pas s'il est intéressé. Je me suis assez brûlé les ailes, merci bien. »

Madame Prime hoche la tête d'un air grave.

« Mon enfant, crois-en ma longue expérience, le docteur Blaine te retournerait aussi sec sur une table si il en avait l'occasion.

\- Bernadette ! »

* * *

Le problème, c'est que les mots de Mme Prime tournent et retournent maintenant dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à les contrôler.

Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Il en est à son quatrième mois de traitement et Blaine est son kinésithérapeute tant que le docteur Fink ne sera pas sorti de clinique et Kurt sait très bien qu'une concrétisation de ce stupide crush pourrait avoir des conséquences sur sa rééducation. Si Madame Prime se trompait, Kurt ne survivrait pas à l'humiliation et il ne pourrait plus mettre les pieds dans le cabinet.

Parfois, les choses ne sont tout bonnement pas faites pour arriver.

* * *

Après cinq mois de rééducation Kurt commence à devenir agité et nerveux. Il n'a pas encore récupéré toute sa souplesse et le directeur de la pièce commence à se faire insistant, le pressant à mots couverts d'accélérer le processus.

Blaine lui permet maintenant de faire plus d'exercices, mais après certaines torsions son genou gonfle toujours.

« Est-ce que… »

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et essaye de dissiper la boule d'angoisse qui lui bloque la gorge.

« Est-ce que je serais capable de danser comme avant dans un mois. »

C'est stupide et presque pathétique mais Kurt sent ses yeux se mouiller et il est obligé de lever la tête pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il est fatigué, désespéré et acculé de toutes parts. Il joue une partie de sa carrière sur la guérison de son genou et plus l'échéance approche plus son angoisse le paralyse.

_Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais danser._

Blaine le regarde calmement et cela suffit à le détendre un petit peu.

« Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que ça soit le cas. Mais, si cela te rassure, tu peux rester plus longtemps à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne ferme qu'à 22h.

\- Okay. »

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment comment il va rentrer chez lui à cette heure ci, mais il décide immédiatement que cela n'a pas d'importance. Il pourra toujours prendre un taxi.

« Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Blaine fait alors glisser sa main dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite caresse, mais Kurt sent immédiatement un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il inspire profondément et regarde le mur avec une nouvelle détermination.

« A nous deux. »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard Kurt commence à reprendre confiance. Il n'est pas encore totalement remis, mais il tient assez longtemps pour pouvoir assumer son rôle s'il fait attention. Blaine lui a indiqué quelle type de genouillère porter sous son costume et il lui a également donné plusieurs exercices d'étirement et d'échauffement.

« Je pense qu'il te faudrait un kiné après chaque session. », lui dit-il un jour alors qu'il est sur le point de fermer le cabinet. « Ca éviterait que tu te blesses à nouveau. Six mois de convalescence pour une blessure de ce type ne sont normalement pas suffisants. Tout à l'air bon, mais si tu chutes à nouveau tu pourrais te faire vraiment mal.

\- Oh. »

Kurt sent à nouveau sa gorge se bloquer et ses mains commencent à trembler légèrement. Blaine arrête son massage, prend ses doigts entre les siens et caresse doucement son poignet.

« Je suis juste réaliste Kurt. Une blessure de ce type n'est pas anodine et ton genou est encore un peu fragile. »

Kurt hoche la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire. Devenir mon kiné personnel je veux dire. Je te payerai tout ce qu'il faudra. Je ferai un prêt. Je…

\- Kurt. »

Blaine lève la main et essuie doucement les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en reniflant.

\- Hey. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est normal de temps en temps de ne plus arriver à gérer les choses. C'est la vie qui fait ça. »

Kurt hoche à nouveau la tête et cligne des yeux pour en chasser les dernières larmes.

« Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais le faire. Est-ce que tu pourrais me masser après les répétitions et les représentations ? »

Blaine baisse la tête et Kurt connait déjà sa réponse avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Non Kurt, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je demanderai à Arthur. Il revient la semaine prochaine et je pense qu'il ne te fera même pas payer. Mais moi, je ne peux pas. »

Le cœur de Kurt rate un battement et il sent son ventre se serrer douloureusement.

« Et pourquoi, souffle-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne peux pas ? »

Blaine lève alors les yeux et les plonge dans les siens, avant de les laisser glisser vers ses lèvres. Sa main est toujours sur son poignet et Kurt se rend alors compte qu'il tremble légèrement lui aussi.

_Oh._

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas, parce que si je suis encore ton kiné, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. »

Kurt a juste le temps d'entendre Blaine inspirer avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.

C'est un petit baiser tout simple à peine un effleurement. Il n'y a pas de langue, pas de salive, ni de dents. Il n'y a pas de nez qui s'entrechoquent maladroitement, ni de doigts qui agrippent, tirent et pressent avec urgence. Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Juste un baiser chaste et presque naïf qui semble pourtant durer une éternité plutôt qu'une fraction de seconde. Kurt sent un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds et il ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, avant de les fermer doucement, ses cils caressant la naissance de ses pommettes. Tout lui parait comme accentué maintenant. Les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, le courant d'air dans ses cheveux et la pression des doigts de Blaine sur sa cuisse. Les lèvres sous les siennes sont légèrement râpeuses et lorsque Kurt lève la main pour venir encadrer le visage de Blaine, il peut sentir la chaleur qui colore sa peau, ainsi que l'angle ferme de sa mâchoire.

Ce n'est rien qu'une pression timide de leurs bouches closes l'une contre l'autre et sans doute, pour un observateur extérieur cela serait ridicule, mais pour Kurt, c'est tout simplement parfait.

« J'avais envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu passer la porte du cabinet, murmure Blaine contre sa joue, lorsqu'il se sépare.

\- J'ai eu envie de toucher tes biceps dès que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le docteur Fink. »

Blaine sourit avant de baisser la tête et de la glisser dans le creux de son cou pour embrasser doucement la naissance de son épaule.

« Ca peut s'arranger. »

FIN

* * *

Note 1 : Yep, 6000 mots et pas de sexy time cette fois ci… C'est un peu plus court que les deux premiers et a juste pour but de me déstresser après une semaine difficile. Je devrais me rattraper la semaine prochaine.

Note 2 : Je ne suis pas kinésithérapeute (même si j'en fréquente un régulièrement), donc je m'excuse pour toutes les inexactitudes.


End file.
